Sally, juega conmigo
by Lady Lyuva
Summary: Personajes de Candy Candy con Creepypastas. Espero y se diviertan...


Sí, ya sé. Ya pasó el mes del terror, pero no me decidía a subir los creepys con los que participé en el foro de Musas. En fin, subiré lo que prácticamente es un crossover, entre personajes Creepypastas y de Candy Candy. Los personajes terroríficos son hallados en Internet, en diversos foros, y los de Candy Candy, son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi, ya saben.

Sin más, les presento a Sally, una pequeña de ocho años, abusada y asesinada por su tío, por lo cual, ella regresa del más allá para invitar a jugar a quien encuentra.

* * *

 **SALLY, JUEGA CONMIGO.**

Al fin, Millie ha sido adoptada. Una pareja de Chicago, los Miller, ha decidido llevarla como su hija. No vivirá en las cercanías del Hogar, ni en alguna de las granjas, donde muchos de los pequeños del Hogar de Pony, han sido adoptados.

Millicent Miller será ahora su nombre, y sus padres, Mildred y Arthur Miller, son una pareja relativamente joven, sin hijos, que han acudido a ese pequeño orfanato campirano, en busca de una hija que les llene de felicidad.

El señor Miller, es contable del Banco de Chicago, y cuenta con las mejores referencias, extendidas por puño y letra de la mano del señor George Johnson, mano derecha, vocero y abogado del presidente del Banco, el señor William Andley.

Los señores Miller, ahora con su nueva hija, viven en un barrio modesto de clase media de Chicago. En una casa de sencilla elegancia, que se encuentra cercana a un bosquecillo. La habitación de Millie es soleada y su ventana da al mismo bosque. Tal vez no sea muy grande, sobre todo comparándola con dormitorios de Candy y Annie, adoptadas por los Andley y los Britter, familias de abolengo con mansiones enormes que pueden dar a sus hijas vidas de princesas.

Sin embargo, Millie es feliz, pues a sus escasos ocho años, cuenta al fin con lo que más ha deseado en la vida: una mamá y un papá; además, contar con una habitación, toda para ella sola, le parece el colmo de la riqueza. Y pronto irá a la escuela.

Si hay algo que la niña extrañará, será la cantidad de niños con las que, hasta entonces, se relacionaba. Papá y mamá han decidido que no la inscribirán a la escuela hasta que el nuevo ciclo comience, pues quieren que se adapte a su nueva familia. Por mientras, Millie estudia en casa, bajo la supervisión de Mildred, quien fue maestra hasta hace pocos meses. El barrio, además, cuenta con muy pocos pequeños, por lo que Millie, la más de las veces, juega sola o con su nueva mamá.

¿Sería ese el motivo por el cual no habló de Sally? Era demasiado pequeña y se alegró de tener una nueva amiga; además, Sally parecía mucho más necesitada de ella, pues los primero contactos fueron el llanto de Sally. Y el hecho de que ese llanto surgiera en la noche, desde dentro de su armario, aunque le causó cierto miedo, pronto dio paso a la alegría de contar con una niña de su edad y que deseaba jugar.

Las primeras noches en su nueva casa, Millie durmió tranquila, fue hasta mediada la segunda semana de su estancia, que comenzó a escuchar el llanto. Primero, de manera muy bajita. Tanto, que Millie no se decidió a investigar, puesto que pensó que sería su imaginación la que le jugaba una trastada. Sin embargo, conforme pasaron los días, el llanto subió de intensidad, hasta la noche que Millie saltó de la cama y, muy despacio, con pies descalzos, para no hacer ruido en la duela del piso, se acercó a la puerta del armario.

-¿Hola? –murmuró con suavidad y algo de temor.

El llanto, lleno de sollozos ahogados, continuó unos momentos.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Millie.

En el Hogar de Pony, muchos niños lloraban por la noche, sobre todo los que llegaban, recién perdidos padre y madre. Millie tenía la costumbre de acercarse a ellos y permanecer a su lado, escuchando calladamente como los demás se desahogaban y regresaban a dormir. Ella no pasó por un trance similar, ya que, como Candy, Annie y Tom, ella llegó al Hogar siendo un pequeño bebé.

-Juega conmigo.

La voz invita con tono muy suave, Millie abre la puerta del armario, donde ella y su mamá han colgado su nueva ropa y ordenado zapatos y sombreros, lo hace con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Un par de ojos castaños, en un rostro pálido y orlado de mucho cabello desordenado, también castaño, la miran. Millie corresponde con una mirada curiosa, sorprendida de ese nuevo descubrimiento. ¡Hay una niña en su armario! La pequeña sostiene un osito de peluche, algo ajado y porta un vestido oscuro y manchado.

-Soy Sally –informa la niña del armario-. Juega conmigo – repite.

Millie acepta, feliz de tener una nueva amiga, pues se ha aburrido mucho en esa casa, es lo único que no le gusta de su nueva vida: la falta de amigos. Noche tras noche, Millie juega en el armario con Sally, por lo que sus padres no se dan cuenta de qué sucede. Solo que la pequeña Millie está somnolienta y menos activa que los primeros días de su llegada. Y es tan pequeña, que cuando ella cuenta la razón, no le creen.

-Juego con Sally en las noches.

Mildred se ha dado cuenta de que la niña ha acumulado un montón de juguetes en su armario, en lugar de las repisas y el baúl que adquirieron para tal fin.

-Son para Sally –explica Millie.

Sally, Sally, Sally, es la explicación para todo; obviamente, como buenos padres primerizos, Mildred y Arthur piensan que su hija tiene una amiga imaginaria.

Nunca se les ocurrió averiguar nada de su nueva casa, adquirida a un precio sumamente módico, por medio de una inmobiliaria, por lo que nadie les contó la tragedia de la anterior familia que vivió ahí: la muerte de la hija única de una pareja joven, a manos de un tío suyo. El asunto, sórdido y morboso, quedó a buen resguardo. Y la mudanza de los Miller a Chicago, tuvo mucho que ver que en dicha ignorancia, puesto que nunca se enteraron de la penosa noticia.

Así que Sally y Millie se vuelven amigas.

-¿Por qué tu vestido está manchado? –pregunta un día Millie, mirando curiosa a su amiga.

A pesar del rostro pálido, de las ojeras y del aura de tristeza que rodean a Sally, Millie acude noche tras noche a jugar con ella, quien lleva siempre su osito de peluche, igualmente maltratado. Millie es muy pequeña, por lo que no procesa el estado de la niña que vive en su armario.

Y la figura de Sally va cambiando conforme pasan los días, de pálida y etérea, va tomando mayor consistencia, pues la energía de Millie la fortalece. Al fin, a los pocos días de su primera invitación:

-Juega conmigo.

Puede salir del armario, trasladando los juegos al piso de la habitación infantil, haciendo más difícil pasar desapercibido el ruido por los padres. Un regaño, un castigo, más las lágrimas de Millie, quien llora desconsolada por su primera reprimenda en labios de su padre, hacen aparecer a Sally, con un gesto iracundo.

-El es malo –declara.

Millie trata de llorar en silencio, puesto que le han ordenado dormir y no hacer más ruido, so pena de aumentar los días de castigo.

Si los Miller hubiesen tenido la curiosidad de preguntar por los antiguos dueños, no hubiesen faltado vecinos que les contaran la historia terrible de la tragedia vivida: la manera vil que el tío paterno de Sally había abusado físicamente de la pequeña y al verse en peligro de ser descubierto, el asesinato de la niña, que le permitió huir.

Al no haber justicia terrenal para la pequeña niña de ocho años, ella la hizo de su mano desde el más allá. Una noche, el espectro de Sally se apareció ante su tío, y ante las mismas palabras que él le dirigía, provocó una muerte lenta y dolorosa, totalmente tinta de venganza, más que de justicia divina:

-Juega conmigo.

Ahora, viendo a su amiga llorar por culpa de su padre, Sally se da cuenta que todos los hombres adultos son malos. Y ella está en posibilidad de ayudar a Millie. Sin mediar palabra alguna más, Sally, totalmente fortalecida por la energía de Millie, puesto que permaneció vegetando por algún tiempo en el armario de la que fuera su habitación, después de dar muerte a su tío, sale por la puerta y se dirige a la alcoba nupcial. Millie no pone mucha atención, tapándose con las cobijas hasta la coronilla, a fin de calmar su llanto. Sin embargo, a través de la puerta, que Sally ha dejado abierta, escucha claramente el chirrido de la puerta de la habitación de sus padres y las últimas palabras que escucha, antes de los gritos, son:

-Juega conmigo.

 ** _*** FIN ***_**


End file.
